


Uncertainty

by detective_prince



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note: Another Note
Genre: F/M, Meeting the Parents, Trans Beyond Birthday, domestic AU, trans misora naomi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 11:04:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13145334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detective_prince/pseuds/detective_prince
Summary: It's stressful, meeting Naomi's parents for the first time. Beyond isn't sure he's up to par.





	Uncertainty

“So…” Beyond says softly, fidgeting on the couch, “Today is, like… the day?”

“It… certainly is,” Naomi rubs gentle circles into his back, “Are you sure you’re ready to met my parents? You could always go to L’s place today. They’ll be back down in a few months, you can say there was a family emergency.”

“No,” He mutters quietly, “L’s little boy toy hates me…”

“Beyond…” She murmurs, giving his shoulder a gentle squeeze. 

He sighs softly, wiping his sweaty palms off on this thighs, “I want to meet your parents, I do… But what if I’m not what they want for you?”

“You’re what I want,” She replies, kissing the shell of his ear, “That’s what matters.”

“Don’t--” His voice cracks, just a bit, in disbelief, “Don’t you want them to approve?”

“I’d like them to,” Naomi admits, sliding her fingers through his hair, “But they don’t need to.”

“They didn’t approve of Penber,” Beyond slides a hand through his hair, brows furrowed tightly, “how on  _ Earth _ will they approve of me?”

“Don’t you  _ dare  _ compare yourself to him.” Naomi cups both of his cheeks, forcing him to really look at her, “You’re better than Raye, you have always been better than Raye,” The way he flushes at that makes her smile, “You’re smart, funny, and you know how to make me laugh even when I’m tired or angry. You respect my opinions and you treat me like a person, instead of an ornate porcelain doll that needs to be kept on a shelf. Raye wanted a perfect little Japanese housewife, you want Naomi Misora in all her glory.”

Beyond tugs her close and rests his head on her shoulder. “You’re my angel, Naomi, my saving grace. My beautiful, kickass, angel.”

“And, I’ll kick your ass if you keep moping about Raye being better. I left him for  _ you _ ,” She kisses the crook of his neck, “I haven’t regretted it for even a single moment.”

“I’m just.. not very.. manly, you know.” He shifts away from her to hug his knees to his chest. Now may not be the best time to feel insecure, but… that’s not stopping him from caring what they would think if her parents knew.

“Hm?” She rubs his back soothingly, “You’re more of a man than Raye will ever be.”

“But I--” Oh. She sees now. This isn’t  _ just _ about Raye now anymore, is it? Well, she’ll need to shut that down quickly. That should be the least of his concerns right now. He’s going to work himself into a breakdown at this rate if she doesn’t intervene now, she’s certain.

“What’s in your pants is irrelevant,” She wraps her arms around him tightly and gives him a little squeeze.

Beyond sighs, frustration seeping into his voice, “Naomi, I’m still--”

“Absolutely perfect. Please, don’t compare yourself to Raye. You’re better than he’ll ever be.”

“I’m just not--”

“You know I hate interrupting you, Beyond,” She covers his cheeks in gentle kisses, “But I’m not going to stand for you talking about yourself in such a negative light. You’re perfect. And, I can assure you, if my parents knew you were trans, they wouldn’t really care.”

“Huh…?” He sits back slightly, a hand moving to rest on the nape of Naomi’s neck.

She raises an eyebrow, “Beyond, you  _ do _ remember what we did last night, right?” 

“What…?” His face screws up for a moment in thought, “Oh...  _ Oh _ , right. You’re trans too, I’m an idiot. Stupid, stupid--”

She presses a finger to his lips, “You’re highly intelligent. And, that’s actually very very flattering, Beyond.” It’s nice to be treated as a real woman. Because she is a real woman and she’s glad Beyond won’t ever let her forget it. Raye never really gave her that much, he considered her sex to be a flaw of hers. One of the few things holding her back from being the perfect little wife he’d always wanted.

Beyond rests his head on her shoulder, sighing softly. They just sit there for a while, basking in one another’s presence. Because, in all honesty, this  _ is _ nerve wracking. Her parents have always been more on the judgmental side, even if they would respect Beyond and his gender identity.

They sit like that, together in a peaceful silence, until they no longer can. 

**Author's Note:**

> I plan on having the second half, where he actually meets the Misoras up relatively soon! But I wanted to get what I do have up.


End file.
